Draco's Desire
by Mignun
Summary: Draco stumbles upon the Room of Requirements when he's bored one evening. Can he handle the truth in it? Or will he be stubborn and ignore it? Mirror of Erised plays a major role.


**Author's Note:** Well, it's been a long time since I wrote a Harry Potter fanfic. My last story was an Oliver/Katie story, but it has been deleted. Now that I'm back in the fandom, I've become interested in Draco for some reason. So, I decided to write a story about him and his desires.  
**Reader's Note:** Can be seen as AU. Can be seen as compliant to the series. I'll let you decide.  
**Summary: **Draco stumbles upon the Room of Requirements when he's bored one evening. Can he handle the truth in it? Or will he be stubborn and ignore it? Mirror of Erised plays a major role.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story. Everything was created by the lovely Ms. Rowling. If I wrote the story, Voldy-moldy would've been defeated earlier.

* * *

**Draco's Desire**

To be frank, Draco Malfoy was bored. It was the weekend Christmas Break, and the fifth year was alone in the Slytherin common room. He opted out in joining his fellow Slytherins for dinner; the blond claimed that he had a stomachache. He didn't, naturally; Draco didn't want to see the smug look that would be plastered on Potter's face. Draco knew about Potter's new club. Sure, he didn't know what it was about, but he knew it had to deal with Dumbledore.

Draco scoffed at the thought.

"Of course it has to deal with Dumbledore. Who else would kiss arse 'sides Potter?" the boy drawled aloud, despite him being alone in the common room. He crossed his arms and huffed. Catching Potter was his goal, hence joining the Inquisitorial Squad. Draco sneered. "That git will get what he deserves."

The teenager continued staring straight ahead, forming ways in which he could catch the Boy-Who-Lived. All of them ended with a sudden green light bouncing off the Golden Boy and back into Draco's direction. Draco shook his head and groaned. Unamused by the pranks his brain was doing, Draco stood up and stalked out of the common room. He refused to hug his robe closer to him, despite the freezing temperature in the dungeon. Draco walked faster, up the stairs, and into the Entrance Hall. He ignored the loud chatter in the Great Hall to his right. No, he refused to enter the jovial room.

He scowled when he saw Potter. "Daft idiot...Thinking he can do whatever thanks to that bloody scar..."

Draco walked up the Grand Staircase, unaware of where he was going. He pondered where he would go. The Astronomy Tower was out of the question. "I don't want to run into some third years thinking they know how to snog..."

He thought of the Owlery and started towards the small room. He stopped mid-stride when he remembered he had no reason being there. "No, Allister is at the Manor. There isn't a use to see him. I just want to go somewhere!"

Draco's whine caused a large door to slowly appear in front of him. He looked behind him, realizing he was on the first floor. McGonagall's classroom was right down the hallway.

"No, it can't be. Can it?" he thought, and he walked towards the new door. Draco placed one hand on the silver knob, a snake encrusted in the middle of it. With another look behind his shoulder, Draco entered the Room of Requirements.

He was disappointed when he entered the empty Room of Requirements. Only a large, block-like thing was in the center; a thin sheet covered the front. Shutting the door behind him, Draco slowly advanced towards the odd thing. From the back, he noticed it was just made out of wood.

He clenched part of the silky sheet in his pale hand. "Oh, no harm in seeing what this is."

His eyes narrowed when he came face-to-face with himself. "Seriously? It's just a mirror! Merlin! Why would I want a bloody mirror?"

Upon closer inspection, Draco gasped. He fell to the ground, disbelieving what he saw in front of him. He was still there, but two more slowly appeared behind him. Narcissa Malfoy, who caught his eyes first, stood behind a now older Draco, a smile on her face. Her hand rested on his shoulder; her eyes were beaming proudly. Teenage Draco stared at her. "M-Mother?"

The Mirrored Narcissa nodded, and the Mirrored Draco rolled his eyes. Draco stood up and walked towards the mirror. He couldn't believe what he saw. Narcissa was smiling, genuinely at him. The man next to her, however, caused Draco to do a double take. "S-Severus?"

Indeed, the usually sneering or scowling man was also smiling proudly at the Mirrored Draco. It was a sight Draco never saw before. Serverus only smirked or sneered; the man never smiled or seemed content with life. Draco shook his head in disbelief, but the next sight numbed his body.

Lucius Malfoy was in the far back corner of the mirror; three Dementors were floating around the madman. Draco blinked rapidly.

"Is he in Azkaban?" he asked the Mirrored figures in front of him. All three of them nodded, their smiles faltering for a moment. "What is the meaning of this?"

Draco backed away from the mirror, hoping that something would give him an explanation. He looked up at the top of it. Inscribed was _Erised __stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _The Slytherin narrowed his eyes, trying to remember where he heard of it before. He knew he read it in a book some time in his fifteen years of living, but it wasn't coming to him. The word _Erised_ was familiar to him...

Stumped, Draco sat back down on the floor and stared back to the mirror. His mother still smiled at him, not a hint of malice or resentment visible. Narcissa was happy with _him._ She continued to pat him on the shoulder; Mirrored Draco beamed. There wasn't anything cunning or malicious in him either. _He_ was also happy. Severus mumbled something to Narcissa, and she laughed. The Potions Master then explained to Mirrored Draco, who rolled his eyes. This confused Draco terribly. The two family members were normal, happy, without a care in the world. Even Severus seemed content with the two.

It didn't make sense.

Draco, however, didn't dare look at his father in the back. The man inaudibly screamed whenever the Dementors advanced towards him. No, Draco did not want to witness that; he pushed his curiosity aside and continued to stare at Narcissa, Severus, and older him.

"Erised...I just know that word," he mumbled to himself, writing the word against the dirty floor. He rubbed the dust on the end of his robes, staring damned word. "Why can't I remember? I know I saw the quote before, too."

He looked back up at the happy family. Narcissa told a joke, inaudible to Draco. He couldn't help but grin when the other two clearly didn't understand it. His mother flustered at her horrible attempt of humor and bowed her head. Draco glanced down at the dusty floor, eyes burning a hole into it.

"Desire?" he read backwards in confusion. Once more, he narrowed his eyes. It was clear to him. "I show not your face but your hearts desire...How could I be so stupid? It's the Mirror of Erised. But what is it doing here?"

He stood back up and gave the mirror one over. In the past however many minutes he was there, the four in the mirror never changed. The three in front of him were joyous. The man in the back was in Wizarding Hell.

It was perfect in his eyes.

"Do I really desire this?"

_Yes, you do_ Mirrored Draco mouthed with a small smile.

Draco stepped back, turned around, and walked away. "This isn't what I want.."

The Mirrored three watched glumly as Draco slammed the large, oak door. Mirrored Draco shook his head; he knew how stubborn his teenage self was.

"He'll see for himself what he wants," the older Draco sighed, and once more Narcissa patted him on the shoulder; Severus nodded in agreement. In an afterthought, "the hard way of course."

* * *

Random one-shot, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
